BloodLust
by RegalAsEver
Summary: AU/One-shot: One night Emma's partying with her best friend Ruby, the next morning shes tied to a Queen sized bed and terrified..Trigger Warnings/Dark Themes inside, Blood/Gore/Violence...


_AN: Hey guys, right, this story as mentioned is very dark and more a Psychological thriller than an actual Horror. I took my inspiration from the Hannibal Lector Films as I absolutely love the writing and performances from them!.._

 _As stated it contains some triggers that some people may find upsetting so if you don't fancy it, don't read. Reviews are welcome, please let me know what you think..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Violence, Blood/Gore/Mutilation...**_

* * *

Mojitos..Tequila..Red wine equals one crazy night. A poison infused cocktail which fogs your thoughts and makes your blood ache. But after a pressing week at work, Emma thought it best she had a release from cataloging dead bodies and conducting autopsies. Down in the precincts morgue, it isn't as scary as people and the movies make it out to be. Yes you deal with dead people, but there's a certain amount of respect for the practice. Not many people can cope with such things, but the dead has never frightened Emma as she lost her parents in a car crash when she was eleven. Ever since she saw her parents laying in that open casket, the concept of dying hasn't phased her as much as it would a _normal_ person. That may sound creepy to some, fearing death is like a human definition, like its normal to be afraid of the unknown, but truthfully, its the prospect that we may just blink from existence when we die that scares Emma, more so than becoming a corpse on some slab. She _is_ going to die some day, but the possibility she'll never see her parents again frightens her.

It was her best friend Ruby's suggestion to get wasted last night. With a high deposit of bodies coming into the precinct in the past month, Emma's work has only demanded her attention more and more. Bodies were wheeled in by the dozen, but only recently a handful had been sent to her with the same cause of death, mutilation and a distinctive symbol of a crown carved into their skin. Not a day later, after the third body was found, did the press whip themselves into a frenzy, speculating that there was a serial killer on the loose. Immediately the police had issued a statement suggesting the public not panic and all should be mindful after dark. Emma almost laughed at the weak interpretation of protection from law enforcement, but what could they really do? It wasn't until the sixth body appeared a few months later did the patrols on the streets pick up and parents began issuing curfews for their rebellious teenagers. Many women and the skittish of men refrained from venturing out after dark, but that wont stop the serial killer choosing from at least half of the city that ignore the police's advisement.

Emma moans weakly, her head throbbing with a fierce beat and blood almost vibrating in her veins. She and Ruby had drank a lot last night, but over the years, Emma's tolerance for alcohol has been pretty good, she shouldn't feel this bad after a few shots and some cocktails. Emma shifts her arm to push herself from the soft mattress beneath but its caught. Slowly her eyes flicker open, her hazy focus adjusting to the light somewhere from beside her and she frowns. An oak vanity pulls into focus, atop it a black leather jewelry box and various perfumes reflect within the three way mirror poised on top. Her tongue swirls around her dry mouth, her lips attempting to open but they refuse. She tries again, the sticky feeling of tape pressed across them has her panicking a little. Her hand darts forward to tare it off but again its caught with a clang. Green eyes look up frantically, finding both her wrists cuffed to the bars of the Queens sized bed she lies on. Her panic only grows, her minds erratic..did she perhaps hook up with someone? Maybe this is a fetish thing some guy likes and she was too drunk to really care last night. She tugs at the metal cuffs, her wrists chafing and she grunts when they rub against her sensitive skin.

Emma frantically scans the rest of the master bedroom, the plush drapes, expensive looking couch in the corner and elegant painting looking down on her from across the room has her confused. Whoever this guy is, he must be loaded. But surely Ruby wouldn't have let her just waltz off with some guy when shes drunk? Emma shifts beneath the silky maroon sheets, pulling again at her restraints and groaning loud enough to try and alert somebody. Shes completely freaking out and she'd like to go home now.

She twists and turns, screaming at the white wooden door at the back of the room for ten minutes until there's a click of a lock and the brass handle turns. Emma steels herself, biting the inside of her cheek and scowling through her panic, that's until a pair of Prada heels thump against the beige carpet and she stares confused. Green eyes scrutinize her captor, her attention sliding up an immaculate black and cream pantsuit to lock onto dark stoic eyes. Emma moans with a little hope, she knows this woman, her name is Regina Mills and shes an attorney down at city hall. When the woman would be at the station representing a client, Emma would see her, even offer her coffee and talk while they both waited for paperwork to be processed. Regina's a little rough around the edges, Emma even thinks the woman had some kind of troubled past, but the blonds always liked her. But the way Regina stalks towards her, dark eyes void of concern or surprise, it makes Emma think the woman's not here to help.

Regina silently slips onto the sheets, dark eyes staring down as a gentle thumb runs over the silver tape over Emma's mouth. Emma's breathing picks up, her panic consuming her as she roughly tugs at the metal cuffs and pulls from the woman's touch. She groans, tears surfacing in alarmed eyes but Regina simply sighs.

"Have you ever wondered what its like to take a life Emma?"

Emma pauses her struggles, wide eyes darting too and from the intense woman lingering above her like an ax waiting to fall.

"..What its like to feel a life slip through your fingers, to watch everything they are, everything they will be fade with a simple flick of your wrist or squeeze of the trigger? Not everyone can experience such a thing, not many are deserving enough to experience it, but once its done.." Regina breathes in deeply, her eyes sliding shut in a state of bliss.."You've spent a great deal of you life around the dead so I _know_ you've thought about it at least once."

Emma swallows harshly, shuffling away slightly as dark eyes refocus back on her.

"We all have an opportunity to prove ourselves, to tell our own story but predictably many squander that opportunity, they kill others for greed, for selfish desire, they murder and torture, burn whatever stands in their way to that ultimate prize of self satisfaction. The majority you have seen in that morgue deserve their place amongst the dead."

Emma shakes her head weakly, a lone tear escaping down her temple. Not everyone she's attended to were offenders, many had been good people, wives, husbands, fathers, mothers and even heroes. She doesn't know what kind of psycho point Regina's trying to make but its sure as hell scaring the shit out of her.

Emma flinches, pulling away slightly as Regina cups her cheek and smooths away a fallen tear.."Of course you don't feel it's justified, I have a mind set that can be frightening and perhaps dangerous to some, but I know very soon you'll understand. You're the first person since my mother who sees me for just me. I can be myself around you Emma, so now I'm going to show you who I am."

Red lips curl into an almost maddening smile and Emma finds herself sinking into the mattress to get away from the crazy woman. God knows what Regina's going to do to her, all this talk about death and seeing the woman's real self releases another tear down flushed cheeks.

"It will all be over soon, now, are you going to be a good girl if I take these off?" Regina brushes a hand over the cuffs at Emma's chafed wrists causing the blond to shiver. Emma stares up at dark eyes, a plan forming within her chaotic mind. If Regina takes the cuffs off then she can make a dash for the door and get out of this crazy place. She nods weakly, tensing her shoulders and shifting her legs towards the edge of the bed. Soon enough, Regina fishes out a key from her pocket and with a click, the metal breaks free of raw wrists.

Emma suddenly shoves Regina back, untangling herself from the sheets and launches from the bed. She takes two steps towards the door when the clear sound of a gun being cocked reaches her ears. She freezes, adrenaline heightening her panic as she slowly refocuses on the semi automatic handgun aimed at her chest.

"I'm very disappointed Emma, I thought we were friends."

Emma moves to pull the tape from her mouth but Regina stops her.." _Ah ah,_ not until we get downstairs dear. Now face the wall and hands behind your back if you please."

Emma rubs her sweating palms on the crimson dress hugging her stomach and whimpers, shaking her head. Regina cocks an irritated eyebrow, slowly prowling towards the blond and backing Emma into the wall.."You know I don't have a lot of patience so I will ask nicely one last time.." Regina pulls a zip tie from her belt and dark eyes somehow grow darker.."Turn around and face the wall, _please_."

Emma cant help the tears rolling down her cheeks as a muffled cry pushes against her sealed lips. There's no way to get out of this, if she runs she gets shot, if she doesn't turn around she'll probably get shot, the best thing is to do what the crazy woman says and then try and find another opportunity when Regina doesn't have the gun. Slowly Emma turns towards the wall, one eye watching as Regina slides in behind her and zip ties her wrists together.

"Try not to struggle dear, I wouldn't want you to cut your wrists open." Regina smiles almost warmly and it only unsettles Emma further at the woman's erratic behavior.

A firm hand grasps Emma's arm, tugging her down a long hallway and down a spiraled staircase. She tries to take in every detail of the mansion, looking for any possible escape routes but the many bolts and locks on the front door suggest the whole place is most likely on lock down. Shes pulled to a stop at a bolted door by the kitchen and Regina's quick in taking the padlock off and leading Emma down a set of dark stairs towards another locked door. Her stomach churns anxiously, her heart thudding wildly as the last of the locks are pulled off and shes escorted into a dark room.

Green eyes squint into the darkness, the only light behind them cut off by the slamming door and Emma jumps. She whirls before the white lights are switched on and her stomach rolls violently. A metal chair with restraints sits in the center of the grey room, a plastic tarp under it and a metal cart with surgical equipment by its side. Emma pales at the murder chamber, a slither of blood from Regina's last victim smeared across a gurney pushed into the far corner as another tarp cuts off access to another room at her right. Emma breathes erratically, straining against the ties at her wrists and backs herself away from a placid Regina.

"Sit dear." Regina motions towards the metal chair and Emma shakes her head wildly, backing towards the tarp shrouding the adjacent room. Perhaps there's a way out through there, she has to try.

" _Ah Ah_ , dont go in there Emma."

The almost parental tone has Emma taking further steps backwards but she jumps, shooting to one side and ducking when a bullet pierces the wall beside her.

"I wont ask again, now sit down!"

Emma shivers, trembling slightly at the burning in Regina's black eyes and wonders how she managed to read a person so wrong. When they had first spoken, Regina had been distant, cold even, but Emma persevered because that's just the type of person she is. So she continued to bring Regina coffee and engage in idol conversation when the woman was around, eventually they became friends at the workplace, Regina even brought her coffee on a number of occasions but she always knew there was something else hiding behind whiskey eyes, she never imagined it was this.

Emma begrudgingly does as shes told, slowly sitting herself in the septic smelling chair and cant help another wave of tears rolling down her cheeks. She jumps when a strap is suddenly pulled across her upper arms and secured firmly. Regina makes quick work of the other straps, securing Emma's ankles but leaving the one at her throat. Emma moans, pulling away but cant escape the gentle hand sliding through her tussled hair and nails scratching at her scalp.

"Good. Now I know your confused but I promise all will be clear in due time. For the moment, I think we should have a proper chat." Regina delicately, almost tenderly pulls the tape from Emma's mouth and smooths her thumbs over the red mark left behind.."Unfortunately I don't think you would respond well if I served us coffee, the end result being my face would get scolded, but that doesn't mean you can't have a drink. I'm not a negligent host." Regina wanders over to the side table, her heels clicking off the grey walls and she pours water into a plastic cup.

Emma pulls a little at the strap at her chest but it doesn't budge an inch.."Regina please.."

"Drink first dear, all that alcohol and diazepam will have made you dehydrated."

Emma pauses as a hand carefully tilts her head and the plastic cup is pushed against her dry lips. She cant help guzzling down the entire cup in a matter of seconds, her body thanking her but her mind reminding her that its probably the last drink she'll ever have.

"Let your body adjust and you can have another soon."

"Regina please let me go. I don't know what I did but I-I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry."

Regina places the cup on the bench, crouching by Emma's legs and running gentle hands over her knees.."But you did do something Emma, you saw a part of me no one ever has. You opened up that void and you poked and you prodded until eventually you brought it out. I though that I had buried it deep down inside but you rescued the real me."

"I-I dont understand. What are you talking about? Brought what out?"

Regina rises to her feet smoothly, grabbing the chairs arm and rotating it on its pedestal so Emma's unsettled attention flickers to the tray of surgical tools.."For many years I've been hiding my true self. It all began with my mother. She was famed for her use with a scalpel in the operating theater. One night I found her down here, back then it was much cruder, more medieval.." A scalpel is scooped up from the table and Emma swallows harshly.." She was entertaining herself. At first I thought the man was a patient, but when she eventually ran her scalpel across his chest whilst he was screaming..I knew she wasn't there to help him...She used to take their hearts, sometimes she'd feed them to guests at dinner parties, the others that were used for bloodsport were tossed out to the dogs, but in all that time no one ever suspected her of such darkness."

Emma shifts anxiously as Regina stares at the scalpel a moment, lost within dark memories.."W-why didn't you tell anybody?" Dark eyes slide to her and she shrinks back slightly.

"Oh I tried, but my mother was very.. _resourceful_. She found ways to stop my fabricated stories of a murder room in the basement until eventually, I didn't talk at all. But mother was disappointed, thought I needed a life lesson and so, I was forced to kill my first at the age of eleven."

Emma's mouth flaps open, the shock that a mother could involve her own daughter in such sick plans renders her speechless. This isn't taking up smoking, this is actually killing another human being and calling it a hobby. Her mother was one twisted bitch but Emma cant help the slither of pity for the crazy woman stood in front of her.

"For many years my mother groomed me to become my real self, helped me shape my purpose in life, but when she died, I found my life at an unforeseen standstill. For some reason her barbarity, the beatings she would inflict on me daily had become routine and when they stopped, it felt as if I had no purpose. So it seems my darkness hid itself away.." Dark eyes refocus, leaning towards the startled blond.."That was until I met you, my Swan."

Emma shivers, sinking into the chair behind as hands cup her face and their noses almost touch.."I d-didn't do anything."

"Oh but you did. All the talks we had about work, about the people that stain this city, they helped me gain perspective. You once told me that murderers and rapists should get the chair, that they should be wiped from this earth because that's not what being human is about. Your perspective, your view on the world had me thinking that others must think as I do, and from the reaction to the recent vigilanty murders, I was right. When a murderer or any criminal is killed, no one really cares, its just one less stain for society to deal with."

"But that was just talk, I didn't mean we should go out and kill them all." Regina retracts her hands, a frown darkening her features and Emma swallows harshly.

"I thought you were many things Miss Swan but I never considered you a liar. You wanted me to kill them as much as everyone else."

"Listen, I know what I said before must have confused you but.."

"You were talking perfectly clear Emma, your logic was sound. Why do you doubt yourself now?"

"Because its wrong!" Regina cocks her head, studying the angry blond a moment until glassy green eyes blink, Emma's anger seeping away and her panic quickly returning at the stoic woman stood staring at her.."I just think its not right to kill someone." She all but whispers and Regina purses her lips, circling behind the anxious blond and leaning against the head rest of the chair.

"If I told you last night a man attempted to rape you whilst your were intoxicated, would you want revenge? Would you want him punished?"

Emma pales, diving back into her memories from last night. She remembers arriving at the bar, she remembers meeting Ruby and getting a round of shots. They danced for hours, tequila and cocktails ordered by the dozen until things get hazy. She remembers being given a glass of sweet red wine, the bartender said it was from someone across the bar but at that point she didn't care where the alcohol came from and Ruby was too busy grinding some guy on the dance floor to notice. Did someone ruffie her drink and try to rape her?

"W-what?"

Regina slides to Emma's side, dark eyes burning into the alarmed blond.."If someone had successfully taken you without consent, would you want them punished? Would you want justice for humiliating you in such a barbaric way?"

"Someone tried to.." Emma's voice cracks, the prospect she was forced upon without even knowing it makes her sick.

Regina softens at the angst behind terrified eyes and runs a soothing hand through blond locks.."No my Swan, you were safe, you've always been safe."

Emma takes in a shaky breath, her brow creasing confused..Has Regina been watching her?.

"But answer my question please. Would you wish the man to be punished for what he would've undoubtedly done to you?"

Cracked lips part but no sound comes from them. Emma stumbles over what to say because deep down she would kill the bastard herself if someone ever forced themselves on her. She stares at expectant dark eyes, pulling away from the hand massaging her scalp and avoids the waiting woman.

Regina slides back into the blonds eye line, grasping Emma's chin and holding the woman's focus.."Answer me Emma, I already know the answer but I want to hear you say it."

Emma cries, tears spilling down flushed skin and coasting over slender fingers at her jawline.."I-I dunno.."

"Then let me help enlighten you." Regina releases the blonds chin, clicking over to the adjacent room and disappearing behind the tarp.

Emma panics, pulling frantically at her restraints and crying out. She knows whatever Regina comes back with wont be good and she needs to get out of here now. Her wrists strain, the zip tie cutting into skin and releasing a dribble of crimson down her palm. The chair wobbles and rocks, her struggles only pulling at her already tired muscles as she cries out through her panic and anger. She just wants to go back home to her loft and watch crappy TV on her plasma.

The sound of screeching metal stops her abruptly and wide green eyes snap up. She stares at the tarp apprehensively, her breathing echoing off the walls until Regina emerges pushing a wheelchair. Emma stares horrified at the man duct taped to the mobile seat, his mouth sealed shut, his face pale and bloodied. She tares her eyes away from the mans groin, his pants ripped wide open, his manhood chopped off and blackened from cauterized burning.

Emma gags at the sight of the semi conscious man as Regina slides their new guest a few feet in front of the blond and locks the chair in place.

"This is Dennis. He was acquitted last month on four accounts of child abuse by Robert Gold. Dennis's brother is a wealthy man, has very deep pockets that make the brothers almost untouchable. So it seems the justice system that people hold onto so blindly has failed those little girls and boys." Emma stares unnerved, her mind still trying to process everything.."This man was prowling the edges of an elementary school two days ago. He was undoubtedly selecting his next victim before I took decisive action that would help keep the children of this city safe. You say your uncertain you can kill a man that would abuse you, but what about a man that would abuse children?"

Bloodshot green eyes flicker between her captor and the half conscious man taped to the chair in front of her. She can see Regina's trying to make a point, true its a horrific one but she cant help a slither of guilt that the crazy woman is right. Emma knows how it works with Robert Gold and his rich clients. She once saw the man successfully barter bail for a suspected crime lord and knows that money buys you freedom in this day and age. She bites a cracked lip, avoiding Regina's judgmental look and remains silent. She jumps suddenly when Dennis screams, her wide eyes darting to the scalpel now lodged in the mans leg by a frustrated Regina.

"Answer me! Would you kill him for what he's done!"

"Yes!" Emma screams, taking in deep breathes, her desperate voice rising above Dennis's whimpered cries.

Regina smiles warmly, the scalpel lodged in the mans leg left buried there as she glides over to Emma and strokes the blonds cheek.."And would you do the same if a man were to abuse you?"

"...Yes.." The whisper is almost painful, pushed passed shaking lips as green eyes stare down at her trembling knees. Red lips press softly to Emma's sweating forehead, the blonds green eyes slipping shut and releasing another wave of tears. Regina's crazy, this whole conversation is crazy.."Why are you doing this to me?"

Regina pulls back, wiping tears from Emma's flushed cheeks and heads over to the table to get another glass of water.."I wanted to show you who I truly am, but I cant do that if you keep lying to yourself Emma.." Heels click back across the room, Regina coaxing Emma's head up but the blond pulls away from the plastic cup pushed against her lips.

Regina sighs, taking a step back at angry green eyes.."You're my only friend. I've never had a person try to get to know me like you have, even after I insulted you, tried to turn you away all those months ago."

"You say were friends but friends don't hold each other hostage!" Emma snaps, all of her fear twisting into pent up anger and Regina notices, cocking a sculpted eyebrow.

"Would you have followed me down here willingly? Refrained from trying to escape after I showed you the truth about me?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you can just drug me and then drag me down to this crazy dungeon! I was just happy knowing you liked your espresso black and that you visited your lodge in the summer. I didn't need to know _this_ , I already liked you before."

Regina bends down, placing the cup of water on the metal table and squeezes one of Emma's shaky knees.."But you said you wanted to get to know me better, wanted to meet the Regina behind the pantsuits. I've risked everything to bring you here because I..I want.."

Emma frowns curiously, previous dark eyes now soft and almost vulnerable. She remembers how Regina would always contact her first to set up coffee dates, how the woman would leave a message the night before to confirm they're still meeting. She passed it off as cute but now everything becomes clear. Regina hasn't had a normal childhood, far from it, and its painfully obvious the woman's mother wouldn't have allowed her daughter to get close to anyone.."You want a friend.." Emma states factually and watches dark eyes slide to the slender hand rubbing at the blonds exposed knee.

Emma's heart pangs but her mind tells her shes insane. How can she actually feel for this woman? Sure Regina had a messed up childhood but..She pauses, everything the woman said in the last hour confusing her and she shakes her head weakly.."I am your friend Regina but this.." She nods towards a groaning Dennis.."This is too much. I'm terrified, I'm scared your going to kill me like him and.."

"No!"

Emma flinches back, angry dark eyes refocusing on her and the hand at her knee squeezes harshly.

"You're special Emma, you look after people, the living and the dead. You cannot be compared to someone like _this_.." Regina sneers back at Dennis, his weary eyes drooping.

"So..So your not going to kill me?" Emma almost croaks, trying to suppress her surfacing hope.

Red lips smile warmly, Regina rising to her feet and grabbing the cup from the table. She offers it and Emma concedes, slurping the cool liquid.

"I have set plans in motion Emma. From tonight, I've decided to begin anew, remove myself from my mothers shadow and try to become my own person. If all goes as planned, we will see each other again in a new life."

Panic returns to green eyes, Emma pulling away from the last of the water and spluttering. She coughs, wisps of air frantically trying to fill her lungs as Regina disposes of the cup and begins routing around in a drawer on the back wall.

Eventually Emma's breathing returns, her gasps heavy but she watches alarmed as Regina glides over to Dennis and pulls out a metal device. It reminds Emma of a hot poker you brand animals with, but she frowns at the pattern twisted into the razor metal at the end. It looks familiar, the pattern something shes seen before and then green eyes widen, its the symbol carved into the backs of numerous dead bodies brought into her morgue.."Your the..Your the Evil Queen.."

Regina chuckles weakly.."It seems the colorful symbol of my work did stick. I use a symbol of a crown to signify justice, not to refer myself to monarchy." Regina pulls the back of Dennis's shirt down and with a hefty shove, forces the razor blades into the mans skin. Dennis howls in pain, the crown of metal slicing into flesh releasing a wave of blood down his back.

Emma scrunches up as much as possible, attempting to block out the mans muffled screams and grits her teeth.."Regina stop!"

The metal rips out of the mans skin, Regina dropping the poker onto the table and approaching Emma curiously.."I thought we already discussed this Emma. He needs to pay for his crimes."

"I-I don't want to be here. Do what you want but just..I cant!" Emma bucks, tugging frantically at her bonds and screaming through her tears. Shes losing her mind, shes starting to think killing people is okay. That's not what a sane person should be thinking, its not her. Hands suddenly cling to her face, her cheek pulled against a silk blouse that smells of apples and buttermilk. She pulls back sobbing but her skull is held firmly, Regina running a hand through her hair and soothing her.

" _Shhh_..Don't worry, it'll be over soon, just hang in there a little longer dear."

"Y-Your breaking m-me."

Regina frowns down at blond curls.."What do you mean?"

"I-I shouldn't think this is r-right."

Regina smiles, her white teeth flashing before she kisses the top of Emma's head.."Your not broken Emma, your perfect." Regina slides from the sobbing woman, grabbing a vicious looking knife from the table and begins repeatably stabbing Dennis in the chest. The man screams painfully, his eyes rolling back into his head and his throat filling with blood. After a final thrust into the mans chest, Regina pulls back, speckles of blood coating her face and pantsuit, her labored breaths bouncing off the walls and grinding out Emma's weak cries.

Dennis slumps back against the chair, his absent eyes staring bleakly at ceiling and blood poring from the multiple stab wounds ripping open his chest and stomach. Regina inhales deeply, her eyes sliding shut in self satisfaction until her posture straightens and she clears her throat. Dark orbs refocus on a trembling Emma before clicking heels pace over to the desk and Regina wipes the blood from her stoic features.

"Justice has prevailed and his victims can finally have peace.." Regina pulls out her handbag from under the desk, placing the metal rod and a few utensils inside whilst checking her watch.."You finally see me my friend, but this is where we part ways.."

Emma's head snaps up, Regina retrieving a silver roll of duct tape and ripping off a piece.."Regina wait! You don't have to do this!" Regina glides over to her struggling in the chair, a weak smile pulling at red lips.

"But I do."

The tape finds Emma's screaming lips as green eyes plead for her freedom. Regina checks her watch again, retrieving her bag and cups the blond wet cheeks.."Thank you my Swan."

Red lips gently press to the tape across Emma's mouth and the blond squeezes her eyes shut whilst the regal woman lingers in the intimate moment a while longer.

Regina slowly pulls back, smiling warmly as her hand slides from Emma's cheek and she heads towards the exit. Emma groans, tugging at her restraints and stares terrified as Regina flicks the lights off and hovers outside the door. With a heavy groan and a clunk, the door is closed plunging a screaming Emma into darkness. She cant hear a thing outside of the room and the pungent smell of blood makes her cough. The fact a rotting corpse with its insides hanging out is sat only a few feet away petrifies her. For some reason she thinks the man will suddenly wake up and try to eat her flesh, so she struggles, her wrists torn apart and arms bruised from the effort as seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours.

Her head throbs, her stomach almost burning at the vomit held down forcefully and her mind fuzzy and lucid. She regrets not asking Regina for more water but has finally accepted the crazy woman has locked her down here to die. She thinks about her best friend Ruby, about her job and the people she worked with before her thoughts circle back to Regina. The woman said she was startling anew, stepping out of her mothers shadow, so Regina must be fleeing the country. The woman has the resources, the money and the contacts to make it happen, so why wouldn't she?

The metal door to the room suddenly crashes open making her heart leap, but its the armed police officers with assault riffles and torches that has her crying happy tears. They actually found her..Someone actually came..

* * *

The next twenty four hours were a blur. The police had freed her from her nightmare and sent her straight to the hospital where doctors had treated her dehydration and torn up wrists. Not long after, the police had been back to question her about the events that took place at Regina's mansion. It had taken her a further three days before she was up to writing a full statement of events, all the while her friends and colleagues had paid her visits and brought flowers and chocolates. Ruby had barely left her side, the young brunette was devastated when she found out Emma was in the hospital after being kidnapped by the Evil Queen.

After a week since her rescue, Emma had been released from hospital and stayed with Ruby a while to get back on her feet. Not so surprising, the whole kidnapping had put Emma off working in the morgue, so after a month of bed rest and therapy, she had gone back to work in the filing room at the precinct. She finds it a little boring at times but it can be quite relaxing. Shes not sure if she'll ever go back to working in the morgue, but only time will tell.

Three months later and Emma plonks herself on the couch in her loft, her feet are tucked under her as she grabs the remote, sipping at the cold beer in her hand. The forty eight inch screen flickers to life and she switches to a repeat of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Her cell suddenly buzzes and she smiles at Ruby's name flashing on the screen. With a click, she answers.

"Hey Rubes."

 _"Hey Em, you get home safe?"_

"Yes mom." Emma chuckles. Ever since the kidnapping, Ruby had called her every night when she was returning home from work to make sure she got back safe.

 _"Good. We still on for lunch tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, I just have a few things to drop off at the office and then I'll meet you at the steakhouse." There's a thump at the front door and Emma turns curiously, rising from the sofa.

 _"I still don't know why you picked that place I mean, who eats streak in the afternoon?"_

"Well you know me.." Emma slides out of her living room, peaking her head down the hall and frowns at the letter laying on the floor beside the door.

 _"Yeah big stomach no brains. You cant possibly eat steak for lunch and then go to Mary Margret's house for Dinner, that woman serves up a mountain of lasagna every time you visit."_

Emma heads over to the door, picking up the letter and spies through the peep hole. She sees no one lingering in the narrow hallway and pulls back, scrutinizing the wax seal and handwritten scripture on the envelope. But its not the fancy letters that has her panic surfacing, its the fact the letter has no address, no stamp, only the word _Emma_ inscribed on the back.

 _"Emma? Emma are you still there?"_

"Ugh _._.Yeah yeah, sorry, I zoned out a little."

Ruby laughs on the other end of the phone whilst Emma wanders back into the living room and sits ridged on the couch.

 _"No biggy. Hey you know that guy who works for Mustang?"_

"You mean Billy?"

 _"Yeah, well he asked me out the other night, said we should grab another drink.."_

Emma finds herself zoning out of her friends bubbly tale and hesitantly runs a thumb over the scripture. No it cant be..Emma props open the wax seal at the front and gently slides the fine paper from its sleeve. She opens the piece and gasps, dropping the phone as a small Swans feather floats into her lap.

 _"Emma? Emma are you okay?!"_

Emma ignores her frantic friend, wide green eyes scrolling down the words etched into the parchment as she gently lays the Swans feather on her coffee table;

 _Dear Emma,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well._

 _I find myself wondering how you're doing. I myself have never felt better. I've quite a lovely view and have enjoyed many excellent meals. I even found a quaint little cafe not far from me that sells those bear claws you are so infatuated with. I find myself there a lot, missing your voice, missing the tales you would tell me of your time at the orphanage. But I am happy to say I have finally found myself thanks to you, I have finally stepped out of my mothers shadow and become my own person with your help and I cannot thank you enough._

 _I am truly sorry I had to leave you in that room alone. I had only one chance at escape and I am sorry if you were implemented in my escape in any way. Apologies, my Swan, forgive me._

 _Perhaps, if you are amenable, I will contact you from time to time. I do miss our talks. Your voice is the only thing within my life to which I one day would hope to return to._

 _With your recovery and time to heal, perhaps you have accepted your true self? Do let me know if your confusion spirals into denial again Emma. One wishes to be of service. I am neither good nor bad, I am, in the words of Marcus Aurelius, Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective, not a truth.._

 _Do not believe what others say of me. Believe only what you feel._

 _Regards,_

 _Regina Mills._

 _P.S Surely it goes without saying this letter is for your eyes only. There are no prints to check, there is no evidence to gather, only my wish for your health and happiness are enclosed within. Gratitude and thanks my dear Emma. Remember, I am with you always.._

 _R_

Emma pales considerably, Ruby's erratic voice yelling through the phone at her feet before she shakily picks up the device.

 _"Emma answer me dammit!"_

"R-Ruby, I'm sorry I.." Emma pauses, her mind needing time to process so she quickly lies.."I stubbed my toe and fell on the coffee table, sorry."

 _"Jesus Emma you scared the shit out of me!"_

"Sorry, I just needed to run into the kitchen and grab a bandaid."

Ruby sighs.. _"Don't scare me like that again Blondie."_

"I wont, I'm gonna go. I'll meet you outside the steakhouse at eleven."

 _"I'll be there. See you tomorrow Em."_

"Bye Rubes."

With a click, Emma hangs up and tosses the cell on the couch. She reads the letter over and over again, her fingers gripping the paper and teeth biting her lip. She should inform the police, they said to tell them if Regina ever made contact with her again, but was there really any point? Regina wouldn't lie about there being no evidence on the letter, so what good would it do handing it to the police?

Emma stares at the scripture for hours, the events of that horrific night flashing through her mind. Green eyes peer over at her cell phone one last time before she scoops up the letter, sliding it back into its envelope with the feather and heads into her bedroom. The wardrobe is swung open, a box filled with pictures and various childhood items is pulled down before Regina's letter is carefully laid on top and the box is pushed back onto the shelf, hidden within the darkness, where it belongs...


End file.
